ex_on_the_beach_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Foul
Party Foul is the seventh episode of Ex on the Beach 1 (US). Description Paulie and Lexi finally define the relationship but a trip to the Shack of Secrets threatens to tear their time in paradise apart. A new ex arrives to make an old ex jealous and crashes the party, literally. Episode Overview We start things of with Paulie and Lexi making their relationship official. The whole house is excited for them. Faith is expressing her feelings towards June but he tells her that he can’t quite get on her level as quickly as she did with him. Faith is getting frustrated that he’s working on building friendship with the other guys in the house more than he’s trying to build their relationship. Angela tells Victoria that she wants to squash any beef that she has with Alicia. She feels everyone already has enough drama with dealing with their exes in the house that she doesn’t want to deal with female drama too. The next day is rainy and Chase and Paulie are tired of being cooped up in the house so they decide to throw a party with a keg and a slip-n-slide for everyone. They all get their bathing suits on, grab a few inflatable pool toys and go to a hill on the house property. We see dozens of clips of everyone sliding down the hill and having a blast. Later we see the flag pole raising with Angela’s, Paulie’s and Faith’s faces on it so they head down to the beach. June and Lexi are nervous that Paulie and Faith are going to come back from the beach with another Ex. At the beach we are introduced to Faith’s ex, Marcus. They seems happy to see each other and we learn that they are good friends and have hooked up in the past but never pursued anything more because he had an ex girlfriend that he was worried about. We cut away to Chase and Victoria going on a private date. They take a Jeep for a casual drive around the island and end up at a remote cliffside overlooking the ocean. They set up a little picnic area and share snacks, wine and even a kiss. Angela and Paulie return to the house and Lexi is relieved that Paulie didn’t bring anyone back to the house with him. June is starting to feel the heat when he realize that an ex of Faith showed up. Faith and Marcus return back to the house and very quickly people get annoyed with him. In a one-on-one interview Chase is poking fun at Marcus, calling him a Calibro for ending every sentence with “dude”. June is starting to get jealous of Marcus and starts claiming his territory and giving Faith more attention than normal. Then guys plan a lingerie party and show up even less dressed than the girls. They start dancing and drinking and Chase and Victoria share a kiss and the whole house cheer for them. June is all over Faith continuing to claim her and Faith is loving it. Angela pulls Alicia aside to talk about their history. They both explain their sides of the story and both listen to what each other had to say. We see a handful of humorous clips of each taking turns to talk while crying. They share a hung and squash whatever was holding them back from being cool with each other. Marcus gets drunk and starts getting inappropriate and disrespectful with Shanley and Angela. Angela calls him out and they start to argue. Marcus keeps provoking Angela until she goes off on him. Faith is uncomfortable and pulls Marcus into another room to escape the situation and doesn’t want him disrespecting her friends in the house. She feels that because he is her ex that his actions are going to be viewed as a reflection on her. The next day June is passed out on a bed with one eye open making him a prime target for a prank. Derrick, Victoria, Faith and others all take part in putting various items on him for fun. With June still passed out they receive a message in a bottle requesting Paulie and Lexi to go down into the Shack of Secrets. In the SoS, Lexi is getting 7 minutes to go through Paulie’s phone. She finds out that Paulie was contacting, fliting and planning a trip to Austin with another girl while they were still together. Lexi starts going off on him and doesn’t know where their new relationship stands. Paulie goes back up to the main house and tells the others his version of what happened. Lexi eventually comes up and heads back to the bedroom and the girls go back to comfort her and find out Lexi’s version of what happened. Lexi realize that her and Paulie’s relationship is never going to work, decides that she wants to go home and asks all the girls to CUT her in the next Cut or Crush Ceremony. The girls all seem to unhappy with Paulie after finding out the truth. Paulie tells everyone that he wants to try and make things right with Lexi and asks everyone to not vote her out. At the Cut or Crush Ceremony Marcus received six CUT votes and was eliminated. Cast Shack of Secrets Message In The Bottle: "Paulie and Lexi. Sometimes you need to slide into the past in order to get the direct message. Please go down into the Shack of Secrets. Tonight there will be an elimination." (Read by Alicia) SOS Message: "Lexi, on the table is Paulie's phone. You will be able to do what every Ex would love to do.... go though it. You have 7 minutes. Paulie, unlock your phone." (Read by Lexi) Cut or Crush Ceremony Category:US Season 1 Episodes